


The Forest

by Strozzzi (butmicoooool)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: But the tentacles are vines?, Forest Sex, Forest Venom, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Venom is a Forest, Venom's Opal Eyes, plant sex?, thats it thats the fic, venom is BIG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmicoooool/pseuds/Strozzzi
Summary: Venom reaches out an arm and touches Eddie’s knee. Suddenly, Eddie can feel… Everything. He feels the sunlight shining on the top leaves of the forest, he feels rainwater dripping up and through the roots in the ground, he feels the wind against the branches. He feels the swarm of bugs living in and around them, he feels the ebb and flow of life, leaves dying and growing anew. It’s too much.His mind can’t handle it, and he tries to pull away but the feeling chases him.Bond with us. Become one with us. Never lonely again.______________The symbiote previously known as Venom has inhabited a Forest on the outskirts of town for as long as anyone can remember. Eddie Brock decides to take a look, and gets a lot more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say! I just asked if anyone thought Venom could bond with a plant and suddenly I'm writing plant porn!!!!! 
> 
> Dedicated to the Symbrock Squad dischord, but especially Luna Leaf, our resident Plant Expert. 
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr [strozzzi](https://strozzzi.tumblr.com)

Everyone knows the rumours.

 

You can’t get through middle school in this town without hearing about the rumours.

 

If you drive south out of town and take the long forgotten backroads, you’ll eventually find a tall chain-link fence topped with barbed wire.

 

No-one really knows how long it’s been there, if you ask the older folks they’ll tell you it’s always been there. No-one really remembers a time when The Forest wasn’t there.

 

It doesn’t have a fancy name, it’s not called the killing forest, or the forbidden forest, or anything that could warn you about what lies waiting. It’s just The Forest.  

 

And everyone knows you stay out of The Forest.

 

People have gone into The Forest, of course. Some people said they heard voices, claim they saw creatures, _monsters._ Some people came out _different,_ turned insane by what they saw.

 

Some people didn’t come out at all.

 

Eddie brock finds himself single, jobless and verging on homeless. He needs a story. A story big enough to turn the shitshow of his life around. He needs The Forest.

 

So he equips himself with a GoPro, a DSLR, and a notebook. Time to find out once and for all what makes this forest tick. He leaves at the first light of dawn, because he may be a dumbass, but he’s not so much of an idiot that he’ll go into a supposedly haunted forest at _night._

 

Getting through the chainlink is easy, it’s mostly rusted and weathered. It only takes a few minutes to cut through and just like that, he’s in. The edge isn’t anything special, just overgrown bushes and some thick-trunked trees. Eddie turns on the GoPro strapped to his chest and starts to walk.

 

Leaves and twigs crunch underfoot. The trees get thinner, but taller as Eddie walks. He cranes his neck up, to follow the long line of trees that reach up and up. Their leaves filtering the sunlight, eventually blocking it out almost completely. Everything around him is dark green and black. Eddie has to turn on the torch he brought that he didn’t think he’d need. It shines just enough to light his path.  
  
The brush gets thicker, and after only fifteen minutes of walking Eddie finds himself fighting to make it through the vines and branches of the trees. It’s more like a jungle than a forest.  
  
His hands are scratched from catching on thorns, and his hands feel slick with blood. There’s a voice in his head screaming at him to turn around, but he moves forward. He doesn’t feel like he’s in control of his own body. His feet carry him through almost against his will. The leaves and vines around him seem to press in against his skin, pushing him through. He can’t see anything around him but the thick green of the leaves. No sky, no trees, just leaves and vines above and below.  

Eddie is beginning to think this was a bad idea.

 

There’s just enough light from the torch still in his hand that he sees it when a vine begins to curl around his wrist. He notices it because it’s not green, it’s black _._ And it’s warm, and it’s _gripping him._ Eddie wants to open his mouth to scream, but he can’t.

 

The vine tugs him forward so hard he falls to his knees. He drops his camera and the torch. The blood on his hands makes him slip, and he slumps forward onto his face. More black vines come up and around him, engulfing him.  
  
Everything is _black_.

 

But… there is no pain. Eddie thinks maybe his eyes are open, or maybe they’re closed. Or maybe he doesn’t have eyes anymore. He can’t really feel his body. Oh god, is he dead? He’s definitely dead. Oh fuck, why couldn’t he just have taken that dishwashing job? Panic begins to overtake him.  
  
  
**Not dead.  
** 

A voice in his head, not his own. What? Panic melts into confusion, which then melts back into panic.  
  
  
**Calm down.  
** 

The voice sounds annoyed. Eddie wants to open his mouth to reply, but he doesn’t know where his mouth is.  
  
  
**Think. Can hear it.**

_You can hear my thoughts?_  
  
**Yes.** ****  
****  
_Where am I?_  
  
**No.** ****  
****  
_No?_  
  
**No.** ****  
****  
_Ok then, what are you?_  
  
**Forest.** ****  
****  
_What? You’re the forest?_  
  
**Yes.** ****  
****  
_What the fuck._  
  
**You are different.** ****  
****  
_Different?_  
  
**Your mind is not like the others. Explain.** ****  
**  
**  
Just like that Eddie is spat from the blackness back into the light. He finds himself on the edge of a small clearing. Like before, the sky above is completely blocked out by leaves. It would all be in shadow if it weren’t for the bioluminescent fungus illuminating the clearing. Clumps of mushrooms cast an eerie green glow, making everything around Eddie look incredibly magical, and incredibly terrifying.

  
Eddie takes it all in, then looks down and realises he has his body back. And his hands are healed, no more blood. He’s pretty sure he’s dead, he’s just not sure if this is meant to be heaven or hell.  
 

He’s patting himself down checking for injuries when black vines begin to rise from the ground again. They engulf his shoes, up his legs, and start to creep up his torso. It feels like The Forest is trying to swallow him. It does.  
 

The darkness takes him again, but he’s more aware. He feels his body - even though he feels a little detached from it. Like a memory, or a phantom limb. His panic is gone, instead replaced by a sense of peace and _curiosity_. But, he can also feel his panic? Wait, it feels like, like what he’s feeling isn’t just him. Where is this coming from?  
 

**From us.** The voice says. **Your mind is open, there is so much, so much we never knew. You have a name.**

 

_Y- yeah. Eddie._

 

**Eddie.** The way the voice says his name is unlike anything Eddie has ever heard before. It’s like a prayer and a curse. **Eddie.** The voice says his name again, it’s like the sound of the ocean crashing in his ears. It overwhelms him in feeling. Like a wave it crashes, breaks, and drifts to the shore.

  
It leaves Eddie breathless.

_You got a name, whatever you are?_  
  
**Once, we were called Venom.** ****  
_**  
** But not anymore? _

**We have not found anyone who can talk to us. You are the first.** ****  
****  
_Wait, you’ve done this to other people._  
  
**Many have come before you. You are different.** ****  
****  
_How long have you been here?_  
  
**Too long.** ****  
****  
_Do you have a face? A body? Or are you just a mind?_  
  
**Once, we were not this, but this is what we are now.** ****  
****  
_We?_  
  
**We is all we have known. But no, it is just…** The voice trails off, and an intense surge of sadness rips through Eddie. **It is just me.**

 

There’s tears in Eddie’s eyes, and he wants to sob but he can’t open his mouth. His heart feels like it’s going to burst from the misery. He knows that this is The Voice’s emotions, it’s _Venom’s_ emotions. It’s loneliness.  
  
_Hey, hey, hey, Venom_. Eddie tries to soothe the voice. _You’re not alone, I’m right here. I’m with you._  
  
**Eddie.** The sadness shifts back to curiosity. **Eddie.**  
  
_I’m here, no need to be lonely anymore, ok?_  
  
**You are lonely too.** ****  
****  
_Yeah._ Eddie feels sadness, and it’s all his own this time. _Hey, do you think I could like, get my body back? And can I ugh, have a face to look at? This is kinda creeping me out, not gonna lie._  
  
**You are human. Humans have bodies, faces, names.** ****  
****  
_Ugh, yeah._  
  
**A moment, please.** ****  
**  
**_Take your time._

 

The voice, _Venom_ , releases Eddie back into the clearing. He has about five seconds to catch his breath, then the ground in front of him begins to shift and swirl. First a small clump of black fines from one stump, then another, they grow and join together, then grow taller, thicker, becoming a torso, it grows two thick arms, and finally, a head. The vines have fused into a large black mass. It glitters in the green glow of the clearing.  
  
The face is…. It should be terrifying. A large, gaping mouth with rows of long, sharp teeth. From the mouth spills a long, red tongue, dripping with green saliva. And the eyes.  
  
Eddie looks into those eyes and feels like the world falls away.  
  
Initially, they appear just milky white, but the more you look, the more opalescent they become. Pink, blue, gold, silver, the colours shift and blend with the light. It’s beautiful.  
  
**“Hello.”** The voice is rougher when it’s not just in Eddie’s head. Venom clears their throat, as if unused to talking out loud.  
  
“Hi.” Eddie replies. He’s still sprawled on the ground, but the leaves beneath him are comfortable, he doesn’t really want to move.

  
“ **Why are you different?”** Venom moves forward, towering over Eddie. Venom cocks their head to the side. “ **Why can we bond?”** ****  
****  
“Bond?” Eddie says. “What do you mean, bond?”  
  
**“Like this.”** Then Venom reaches out an arm and touches Eddie’s knee. Suddenly, Eddie can feel… _Everything._ He feels the sunlight shining on the top leaves of the forest, he feels rainwater dripping up and through the roots in the ground, he feels the wind against the branches. He feels the swarm of bugs living in and around them, he feels the ebb and flow of life, leaves dying and growing anew. It’s too much.  
  
His mind can’t handle it, and he tries to pull away but the feeling chases him.  
  
**Bond with us.**

****Eddie’s common sense is long gone at this point. Fuck, it was probably gone before he even stepped foot into this forest.  
  
  
**Become one with us.** ****  
****  
  
Eddie feels a power beneath it all, Venom can control everything around him, around them. It’s god-like, almost. But more than that, there’s a connection between him and Venom and everything. It makes Eddie feel a profound sense of belonging. An acceptance he never thought he would find or deserve. ****  
****  
  
**Never lonely again.** ****  
****  
  
Eddie gives in.  
  
  
_Take me._  
  
  
  
Never lonely again. ****

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Venom's mind is infinite. It reaches out forever and ever, and Eddie knows he could lose himself in this. The memories of Klyntar, crashing on Earth, trying to find a host to survive but **_nothing_** **_fits, nothing is right._** Then he sees Venom find the forest and **_finally._** Years pass, lovely empty years. _Not lonely anymore._

 

And while Venom is showing Eddie their past, Eddie is showing them his. Every cruel word from his father, everything he did wrong to Anne, every mistake and regret. **_Not a mistake. Brought you here._**

 

There is an undeniable sense of connection between them. Like this is how it was always meant to be, always how they would end up: together. 

 

**_Our minds match._ **

 

Eddie doesn't know how minds can match, but he feels it. A bone deep emotion. 

 

Instinct. 

 

And it's instinct for him to reach out with his own mind to twist and combine with Venom until there is no him or them only  **_us._ **  The feeling of becoming one with Venom is beautiful and intoxicating. Happiness and pleasure surge through them. It feels  _ good _ . 

 

Eddie is loving it but a stray thought appears through the haze of bliss - he wishes he had a body to touch, the physical reminder that he's not alone. **_Humans need this_** _._

 

And the shifting colour around him slips into blackness, and feeling returns. Eddie can feel his legs, his arms. He curls his fingers into a tight fist and then lets it go. He does the same on the other hand. Everything is still dark. But it feels different.    
  
**Open our eyes.** ****  
**  
** _ Our eyes?  _ Eddie blinks.  _ Oh _

 

“Oh.” Eddie is back in the same clearing, and it looks like nothing has changed, but it feels like everything has changed.    
  
**Yes. It has. We have.** ****  
****  
“What?”    
  
**We are one.** ****  
Venom’s voice is different too, it doesn’t feel like it’s coming from around him it feels like it’s coming from inside him. Venom’s inner thoughts have slotted themselves neatly into place beside Eddie’s.    
  
“We’re one.” He has no idea what’s going on but he knows it’s right. So he rolls with it. “We are the forest.”    
  
**Yes. But now we are more. We can do more.** ****  
****  
As if to demonstrate, black tendrils rise from Eddie’s forearms, encircling his hands.    
  
**This is hand holding.** Venom explains.    
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie’s not sure why he’s swallowing around a lump in his throat, trying not to cry. “Yeah, I can see that.”    
  
**Hand holding is nice.**   
  
“It is.” Eddie squeezes the vines wrapped around his hands. He doesn’t like the hint of a question in Venom’s voice. “This is nice.”  ****  
****  
**Can we do more?** ****  
****  
“More?” Eddie pretends his voice doesn’t crack.    
  


From Eddie’s torso, Venom forms his own, vines twisting together, shining black-green in the light of the clearing. staring deep into those opal eyes, and they stare back. 

  
Eddie can’t stop himself from thinking:  _ You’re beautiful.  _

  
Venom ducks his head, he’s embarrassed. Eddie can feel Venom’s embarrassment as if it were his own, but also distinctly different from his own emotions. It’s confusing.   
  
**You are the most unique thing I have ever experienced.** ****  
****  
Eddie knows this is Venom’s attempt at a compliment. Venom cocks his head to the side, watching as Eddie’s cheeks go red.   
  
**I want to experience all of you.** ****  
****  
“All of me?” Eddie is feigning innocence, but he can see exactly what Venom is thinking. ****  
  


Eddie’s blush travels from his checks down to his neck. A vine reaches out from Venom and traces the line of Eddie’s jacket collar. Then it dips and Eddie feels it against his skin, and he can also feel the vine feeling his skin and it’s mesmerising. Feeling both, together. It makes him think of other things they could feel together, and now his thoughts mirror Venom’s. 

 

Guess it’s hard to lie when you’re able to reach each other’s minds. 

  
**More?** Venom asks, and he can read Eddie’s mind, he knows Eddie wants this, but they’re waiting for Eddie to say it. Maybe Venom knows that Eddie needs to hear it outloud, that he’s two seconds away from freaking out. The tendril at Eddie’s chest is soothing. The feeling in Eddie’s gut is undeniable.    
  
“More.” Eddie says.    
  


Venom’s touch goes from curious to brave. Two other tendrils emerge, one strokes down Eddie’s face, and the other moves to pull at Eddie’s jacket.    
  
**More.** ****  
****  
Eddie nods, he doesn’t need words right now, just movement. Just  _ more.  _ __  
__  
Eddie’s arms get stuck in his haste to get his jacket off and Venom growls, deep and low. They grip onto Eddie’s jacket with two large claw-like hands, but Eddie barely registers the sound of ripping fabric as Venom tears his jacket and his t shirt off. Any shred of self-preservation has been thrown out the window.  __ That growl.    
  
Venom brings their face closer to Eddie. Teeth glinting, tongue dripping. Eddie opens his mouth. He’s not sure what he expects, and so Venom isn’t sure what to provide. A curious tendril lifts to Eddie’s waiting mouth, Eddie closes his lips around it and sucks lightly. 

 

The sensation is so intimate. Eddie pulls back a little, letting the tendril explore his mouth. He knows that Venom hasn’t done anything like this before. They don’t know what to ask for, don’t know where to touch or how. The tendril leaves his mouth, trailing his own saliva across his cheek. 

 

“Let me show you,” Eddie says. Bringing his arms up, he runs his hands down Venom’s arms. “Let me touch you. I need-” Eddie takes a deep breath.    
  
**What do you need?**   
  
“I need more,” He needs more body to touch. It’s hard for him to put into words so he just thinks of it, thinks of Venom leaning back and letting Eddie lead the way. Venom gets the hint. Moss and soft leaves swirl on the ground behind them.

 

**A bed.** Venom says, then he grips Eddie and falls back onto it. Eddie goes easily, landing not on the bed but on Venom’s fully formed body. His arms wrapped around Venom’s shoulders, his face pressed into Venom’s neck.    
  
On top of Venom like this, Eddie feels incredibly tiny. His chest fits neatly on Venom’s, but his thighs are completely dwarfed by the thick trunk-like legs Venom has sprouted from his torso. Venom’s arms are thick too, and they come down to grip at Eddie’s pants.    
  
**More?**   
  
Eddie nods, not that he was going to say no. Venom tears the last shred of clothing from Eddie’s body.    
  
Eddie feels exposed for exactly one second, before a blanket of black-green flowers and leaves come up to almost completely cover him. Eddie shifts under the weight of them, his intention is to wrap his legs around Venom’s waist, but it’s too big, so he moves until he’s straddling one of Venom’s thick thighs. 

 

His hands are planted on Venom’s chest, and his hands look so small against the great expanse of it. Vines wrap around his wrists, Venom’s hands move to Eddie’s hips.   
  
“Fuck.” It’s becoming impossible for Eddie to ignore the throbbing between his legs. He can feel Venom growing desperate, too.    
  
“ **This is sex.”**

 

Hearing that voice out loud makes Eddie moan, he grinds against Venom’s leg. “N- not quite. Almost.” A thick vine curls around Eddie’s dick and  once, fast. “Y- yeah. That.” Eddie’s breathing is all over the place. He wants to move, to fuck into the pressure around his cock, but Venom has his hips in such a tight grip he can barely move.    
  
**“Stay still.”** Venom commands.  **“Be good.”** They definitely got that from Eddie’s memories. Eddie nods, desperate.    
  
“Please, V, I need-” Eddie’s words melt into moans as Venom begins to stroke him in earnest. His fingers curl against Venom’s chest, and sink into Venom’s skin. He can feel it. Feel himself in Venom’s touch.    
  
**“This feels good.”** Venom’s voice rumbles low in their chest, Eddie feels the vibrations around his hands.  **“You feel good.”** ****  
****  
“Fuck.” Eddie’s eyes are screwed shut, but he can see everything that’s happening through Venom’s eyes. He can see himself through Venom’s eyes. Eddie sees his own skin, flushed red and sweaty, cloak of black flowers dripping from his shoulders. He looks like a hot mess.    
  
**“Perfect. You look perfect, Eddie.”** Venom says.    
  
Tears almost slip through Eddie’s eyes but he keeps them in. “I need, more-”    
  
**“More?”** Venom doesn’t sound affected in the least.  **“More where?”** ****  
****  
“You  _ know _ where.” Eddie opens his eyes and looks at Venom below him. “Please.”    
  
_ Please-  _ __  
__  
The flowers and leaves covering Edding begin to shake, and they fall from him. They’re replaced with a flurry of vines. They touch his shoulders, his hair, his arms. Some trace down Eddie’s back, curling for a moment at the base of Eddie’s spine.    
  


Eddie is reduced to chanting  _ please please please  _ in his head. He locks eyes with Venom as the vine teases at Eddie’s entrance. It eases in, too slow and too dry.    
  
**“Needs wet?”** ****  
****  
_ Wet  _ Eddie absentmindedly agrees, disconnected from reality and only able to focus on the pressure on his dick. Something sticky, thick like molasses drips down the small of Eddie’s back from the vine still curled there.    
  
**“Wet.”** Venom sounds proud. Eddie can only nod as the sap or lube or whatever Venom just made makes it easier for the vines to press in deeper. They move inside him, shallow and slow. Eddie is kind of thankful it’s just teasing, because he feels so close already, and he never wants this to stop.    
  
**“Inside is good?”** Venom asks.    
  
“Inside is  _ very  _ good.”    
  
Then Venom stops stroking Eddie’s cock, but he doesn’t miss it. Eddie’s world narrows to the vine moving deeper and deeper inside him.    
  
“That’s- that’s good.” He manages to say, his chest heaving. It’s a struggle to get the words out.  “Take it out- then, back in.” The vines withdraw, leaving Eddie empty. His fingers sink further into Venom’s chest. “No, no, just a little.” Eddie imagines what he wants.    
  
**“I see now.”** Venom’s voice is so deep, Eddie wants to drown in it.  **“Let me give you what you want.”** ****  
**  
** Venom’s grip on Eddie’s hips tightens, and suddenly they’re flipping him over and then Venom is on top of him, and around him and Eddie looks up but all he sees is oily black and opal white. 

 

Vines wrap around Eddie’s ankles, and tug at his legs until they’re spread wide enough to accomodate Venom’s thick frame. More vines circle Eddie’s wrists, pinning them to the ground above Eddie’s head. His body is stretched and spread open for Venom to do with as they please.    
  
One of Venom’s hands comes up to hold Eddie’s face.  **“Thank you.”** They say.    
  
“You ain’t seen nothing yet,” Eddie replies. “Now, fuck me.” Eddie impatiently tries to move his hips against Venom, but his legs are open so wide he can barely rut. Venom takes those big hands and runs them down Eddie’s chest, down to his thighs. There’s something pressing against his entrance, and it’s a  _ lot  _ bigger than the vine from before, and it’s slick. Eddie looks down and sees that it’s like a vine-cock, thick and green-black. An unknown wetness drips from it.     
  
The vines around Eddie’s ankles tighten, then move his legs back, until he’s almost bent in half. Venom’s hands grip the back of his thighs, and now Eddie really is being pressed in half, but he’s still  _ empty.  _ __  
__  
“Please, Venom,” He needs it, he needs to feel it inside him “Please,  _ please- _ ” Eddie’s begging dissolves into a moan as Venom finally, thankfully presses into him.    
  
**“And out and back in.”** Venom pulls back a little then slams back in. Then they do it again, and again, and again.  **“Like this Eddie?”**   
  
Eddie can’t talk, he can’t think, he can only feel the solidness of Venom inside him, and over him. Venom pressing into Eddie’s thighs, he feels like he’s about to split open. But - he can also feel his own tight heat around Venom. With the physical sensations, Eddie is also getting waves of amazement and wonder and  __ love .    
  
It’s too much.    
  
He wants more.    
  
Venom fucks into him, harder, faster, and Eddie can feel the pleasure building up in his gut. His dick is so hard and he needs to come. He needs release, he needs Venom, he needs more.    
  
Venom must sense it, or maybe Eddie was begging out loud, because a large vine touches the head of Eddie’s cock and squeezes. Venom leans their body forward, bringing their face closer to Eddie, bringing that tongue closer to Eddie. So of course Eddie opens his mouth for the tip of it and can only moan as the tongue fills and fucks his mouth in time with Venom’s cock fucking his ass.    
  
It’s perfect.    
  
Eddie comes.    
  
He comes so hard, his toes curl, legs and arms straining against the vines pinning him down. He can’t scream because his mouth is full, but he manages to let out an embarrassing high-pitched sound. The pleasure surges through him, and through Venom too. Eddie recovers enough from his orgasm that he’s aware again. Venom’s tongue slips from his mouth.

  
Venom is totally still. They’re just staring down at Eddie like… like…   
  
**“Like you are the most precious thing in the world.”**  
  
Venom is still inside him, vines are still holding him down, Eddie should feel trapped or maybe freaked out. He doesn’t. He feels good, he feels _loved,_ he feels safe.   
  
**“Out and back in!”** Venom says happily, and starts to fuck Eddie again. Eddie doesn’t know what forest magic is currently at work, but he’s hard again and ready. He throws his head back and moans Venom’s name. 

  
But too soon, Venom pulls out. Eddie shoot them an angry look.    
  
“Put that back in me right now.” He tries to sound angry, but it comes out more like a sob.    
  
**“Want to try this.”** Venom, with help from the vines, moves Eddie so he’s on his hands and knees. Venom’s hands slides down Eddie’s back, and to the top of Eddie’s head. Venom fucks into Eddie again, and now the grip on his hair is painful, perfect. Then Venom pushes him down, so Eddie’s face is pressed into the soft moss, and venom is pounding into him. The tongue is back, but it’s licking along Eddie’s back and he can taste himself, salty and foreign on Venom’s tongue.   
  
**“Want you here, forever.”** Venom purrs, and Eddie feels it vibrate alone his spine.  **“Want you like this, open for me, forever.”** ****  
**  
** “Forever, please, please, please.” Eddie is reduced to nothing but the feeling of Venom in his ass and Venom’s name in his mouth. 

 

**“Want you to come, Eddie.”** And the vine is back to tug on Eddie’s cock until he’s crying out and it’s somehow more intense than the last orgasm, pleasure crashing through him as Venom and vines smooth over Eddie’s skin.    
  


Venom doesn’t pull out, instead the vine inside Eddie just kind of melts back into Eddie’s skin, along with the rest of Venom’s humanoid form. Eddie is left alone, naked and panting, in the middle of a clearing.    
  
He panics for a second, maybe a snake stung him and this has been some weird poison death-trip? Maybe he is dead and this is what the after life is? What’s happening?    
  
Eddie stands shakily on his feet. He looks around - nothing. Then he feels something moving around his toes. Something green and leafy moves across his foot. Eddie jumps back and tries to kick it off, but it moves up his leg and starts to spread.    
  
**I am helping.** Venom’s voice is sudden that it makes Eddie flinch.   
  
“Oh, fuck, it’s you.” Eddie says.    
  
**Clothes.**   
  
“What?” Eddie looks down, and the leaves have spread to form some strange kind of leafy vine shorts. Hey, at least they’re covering his dick.    
  
“Ugh, thanks.” Eddie says “Um, what about, ugh-” His arms come up to cover his exposed chest. This time, a vine shoots out and begins to weave with other vines across Eddie’s chest in a loose pattern. “It’s like mesh, but it’s vines. Cool.”    
  
Eddie looks around again. It’s eerie being alone like this, especially knowing that he  _ isn’t  _ alone.    
  
“Hey Venom,” Eddie says “Do you think could…” Eddie trails off, suddenly embarrassed. But he doesn’t need to say it out loud for Venom to hear it.    
  
**“Of course.”** Venom reappears from the ground, his human form is bigger this time, towering over Eddie.  **“Come, rest.”**   
  
They lay down on the bed of moss, Eddie’s head pillowed on Venom’s thick chest.    
Venom holds their hand out, palm up, and Eddie watches as a green shoot sprouts, and then quickly blooms into a bright pink flower. Venom reaches over and tucks it in Eddie’s hair.    
  
A profound sense of peace settles over the two of them. And for the first time in a long time, they are not alone.    
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to write forest venom ummmm PLEASE DO AND ALSO LINK IT. 
> 
> Other Forest Venom Works:   
> [Archipelago - RachelCraft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721214?view_full_work=true)

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far and you're not freaked out, you might like it at the dischord lol
> 
> If u want to join let me know in the comments and I can give u the link :*
> 
> Now with [FAN ART](http://yorugami.tumblr.com/post/180723523453/been-meaning-to-draw-a-fanart-of-strozzzi-s) by the wonderful [Yorugami](http://yorugami.tumblr.com/)  
> please check out their stuff it's amazing!


End file.
